The present invention generally relates to media content delivery systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to blocking media content from being viewed by an audience member whose profile considers the media content to be objectionable and/or inappropriate and redirecting the blocked media content to another audience member whose profile does not consider the media content to be objectionable and/or inappropriate.
Different types of media content can be intended for different types of audience members. Because different audience members have different sensitivities, one type of media content that is considered to be appropriate for one audience member can be considered to be inappropriate for another audience member. Audience members generally attempt to determine whether media content is appropriate for them by referring to an assigned rating of the media content. For example, movie media content can be assigned a Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) rating (i.e., a rating of G, PG, PG-13, R, etc.) that can be referred to by audience members as they attempt to determine whether the media content is appropriate for viewing. Similar content rating systems exist for television media content.